Bussed electrical centers are commonly used in vehicles to package various electrical devices such as fuses, relays, and the like, in a central location. Some of the electrical devices, in turn, carry power to a vehicle's lights, horns, radios, and other components. Oftentimes, PCBs are provided as part of the BECs. Because a single design of a BEC is ordinarily used for a vehicle platform with different vehicle models (each having different electrical devices), the accompanying PCB has traditionally been designed with an unshared section to accommodate each of the different electrical devices, whether or not a particular electrical device is used in a particular vehicle model. This type of design can call for a larger PCB, and thus a larger BEC. Moreover, this is true even with two mutually exclusive electrical devices; meaning that if a BEC has one of the electrical devices, it does not have the other.